The Morrisberg House
The Morrisberg House (2201 Redford Avenue, Calm Mountain, California) is the home and residence of the Morrisberg Family. This is one of the main settings of the series, as several episodes take place here. Description The exterior of the house is painted brownish-green, with a black roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. The walls of the basement are made of red bricks. In "A Calm Day at Calm Mountain", it is revealed where they live. 'First floor' Living room The living room is usually where the Morrisberg family congregates. In it is a television set, that includes a DVD player, some sound speakers, and a couch and chairs to watch it on. Dining Room The dining room is where the Morrisberg family congregates for eating meals. Kitchen The kitchen is where the family's meals are made. In it are a stove, oven, sink, dishwasher, and refrigerator. Bathroom The first bathroom is located behind a door perpendicular to the door that goes to the garage. The main and only bathroom on this floor. 'Second floor' Office The office is where Dianne does her work. There is a writing desk, computer, copy and fax machines, printer, and many other things necessary for her job. Marvin's room This room is where Marvin sleeps. There is a twin bed, a dresser, a mirror, a stool, a desk with an antique lamp, computer, neatly stacked paper, printer, an ink bottle with a feather quill, a lava lamp and a leather club chair. On the wall is a nice antique clock, and has a fan on the cieling which also has a light. He uses his closet's clothes rack to hang his pants and shirts while the dresser is for his socks, underwear, pajamas, and other things. He also has a small green grass-like carpet for putting golf balls on the floor. Dominique's room This room is where Dominique sleeps. In the room stands a twin bed, a dresser, a chair, and a desk with a lamp, a computer, neatly stacked paper, a printer, her diary, a pencil case, and a papasan chair. There are some world flags on the walls, and on the ceiling, there are holiday lights. Damian's room This room contains a twin bed for Damian to sleep in. The room also contains a dresser, a chair, and a desk with a lamp, a computer, neatly stacked paper, a printer, a cup full of pencils, and a bean bag chair. It has a pair of boxing gloves on the wall and a rack full of music CDs. Danielle's room This room is where Danielle sleeps. In the room stands a twin bed, a dresser, a chair, and a desk with a lamp, a computer, neatly stacked paper, a printer, her notebooks, a pencil case, and a bubble chair. There are shelves full of books and test tubes, and there are holiday lights. Dianne's room This is the master bedroom is where Dianne sleeps. It has lamps, a ceiling fan, and a closet where she keeps her clothes, including her important work supplies. Bathroom This bathroom is located at the end of the kids' hallway, opposite Dianne's room at the other end. In it are the shower, toilet, and the sink. 'Third floor' The third floor is the attic that is located just above the second floor. It is accessible by climbing up a stairway nearby Marvin's room. Up there are located some old objects such as games, boxes, and an old-fashioned TV set. The kids' mother also keeps stored there their homemade clay projects in a box. Inhabitants *Marvin Morrisberg *Dominique Morrisberg *Damian Morrisberg *Dianne Morrisberg Temporary inhabitants *Harvey Higgins (brief times) *Josephine Guillaume (brief times) *Riley Weatherford (brief times) *Jack Briggs (brief times) Visitors Trivia *The house is inspired by one of Sam Sturtridge's childhood homes. The address of the house (2201) is the same as the address where he first grew up. *The dining room, Marvin's room, and the living room are the most occupied rooms in the house. Gallery See it here. Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Residential Areas